Spider Queen
Spider Queen is a Monster that can spawn from tier 3 Spider Dens that are about to revert back to the first level. If the player is not too far away, the Den will spawn a Queen, otherwise it will revert back to tier 1 Den in 1–2 minutes. A Spider Queen drops a 1 Spider Eggs, 4 Silk, and 4 Monster Meat. It has 1250 health and deals 80 damage per bite. This is the second "boss" type of monster added to the game (after the Treeguard). It will also give birth to Spiders and Spider Warriors every 10 seconds or so up to 5 followers. Those spiders will be automatically aggressive towards the player, but will retreat back to the Queen within 7 seconds if they are not attacked. As a Queen emerges, she leaves a tier 1 Den in place, which can eventually spawn another Queen, thus making Spider Eggs (and the Spiderhat) renewable items. It is recommended to be extremely prepared. Bring at least a Tentacle Spike, Logsuit, Spiderhat, or Football Helmet and plenty of high-regeneration foods (i.e. Crock Pot recipes). Battle Techniques Pigs This is a simple method, but it will only work once. If there is a Pig Village nearby, lure the Spider Queen towards it. She should start killing the pigs, which will aggravate them and they will start attacking back. She should be killed by the Pigs, as long as the Spiders are kept out of the Pigs way. Usually, 3-5 pigs end up being killed, however. If you allow the Spider Queen to attack the Pigs, she will become distracted. It is then possible to attack her without the risk of taking damage. This technique can be used to effectively dispatch multiple Spider Queens using just one Pig Village. (Providing she does not have many following Spiders that can overwhelm the Pig Men). Hit and Run This is probably one of the most simple methods, since the queen is actually quite slow. Run up to the queen and start attacking her with a Tentacle Spike. Once you get close, however, the queen will attack, so make sure you get out of her bite zone before she chomps down. Usually 3-4 hits is possible for her to attack. The catch is that she will give birth to a spider every 10 seconds or so. 75% of the time it is a regular Spider, and 25% of the time, it will be a Spider Warrior. Try and kill the newborn Spider without taking too much damage, and then get back to attacking the Queen herself. Swamp Tentacles An alternative to defeating this boss without using too many high-regeneration foods, use this method. Spiders tend to be aggressive towards Tentacles. If there happens to be a swamp nearby, lead the Queen to the swamp. Once the player lures the queen into the swamp, any spider the queen gives birth to will get distracted into killing the Tentacles. Since the Queen only gives birth to one Spider at a time, the Tentacle will easily overpower the small Spiders every time. (Note: If the Queen has multiple spiders following her it is possible for them to defeat multiple Tentacles). The Queen will attack the Tentacles in a similar way to her attacking Pigs. It appears that this may not be the most effective way to kill the Queen (One test resulted in 4 destroyed tentacles only killing 4 following spiders leaving the Queen and 2 spiders alive). Spider Hat A quite useful technique, for killing the Queen is to equip, a Tentacle Spike, Logsuit, Spiderhat, and have high regen. Crock Pot foods, i.e. Mandrake Soup, Waffles, Turkey Dinner, etc. Then attack the Queen, every Spider and Spider Warrior that spawns will willingly attack their own queen! The Spiderhat however will not trick the queen, but every Spider she spawns will attack her but the hat itself takes damage like a Torch, i.e. every second equipped. Showdown This tactic is relatively hard to pull off, being the fact, this one requires the Queen and a Treeguard, lure the Spider Queen to the Treeguard and wait to see with one dies first, the left surviving will have relatively low HP This tactic is not recommended unless you are Wolfgang and have Sleep Darts, Fire Darts, a Tentacle Spike, a Logsuit, a Football Helmet, a Meat Effigy, and Crock Pot recipe foods. A Pan Flute may be required just to survive this as another character